Confessions of an Avenger
by Manika-on-a-whim
Summary: Recreating all the SasuSaku moments from Sasuke's P.O.V. Now you will see all the SasuSaku moments in the way Sasuke sees them. These are written in the form of poetic verses. ENJOY! #1: Sakura hugs a badly injured Sasuke. #2: Sakura holds Sasuke in pain. #3: Sakura stops the curse seal. Copyright 2017 Manika Chandra
1. Verse: 1

**Posted on: 27/01/17**

 **A/N: So this is the first verse of CoA. Read, enjoy and Review...:)**

* * *

 **Confessions of an Avenger**

* * *

 ** _1: The day I fell for you..._**

* * *

It all started with my curt statement

And I did not care if my words were poignant.

"You are annoying."

I had said and left you aching

because sentiments were a remarkable obstacle.

They were turning me into a debacle.

So I pushed them aside, to tread on my road to revenge.

For the annihilation of my clan—I'll avenge!

Still…on that one particular day.

My body moved in its own way.

To save that idiotic, brother-like teammate of mine.

And felt life seeping out of me, leaving me pine.

"I cannot die." I made my declaration.

Without any speck of hesitation.

All of a sudden life started hitting back.

Even that extreme agony was taken aback.

I heard your cries, ringing in my ears.

And felt every single trail of your tears.

My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things

and don't particularly like anything.

But when I opened my eyes and looked at your face,

the hurt in your expression made my heart race.

For the first time I had felt nostalgic.

The touch of your embrace was so ecstatic.

"I was so scared." I heard your voice like a chime

and the feeling of being needed by you became prime.

I knew you'll go through a lot and suffer just because of me.

But for mending my scarred soul, you and I are destined to become we.

As the moment you hugged me, I reconciled with an old emotion.

And your name got etched on my heart with sincere affection.

Yes, it was the day my feelings brew.

It was the day I fell for you…

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you liked it! :D**

 **More Reviews means Quick Updates!**

 **~Manika**


	2. Verse: 2

**Posted on: 07/02/17**

 **A/N: Thank you very much SakuraXAkatsuki , Moonlightgirl25 and Waterlilly333 for reviewing this story anf giving it a chance...:)**  
 **Here's the second verse of CoA-**

* * *

 _ **Confessions of an Avenger**_

* * *

 _ **2: The moment you took my pain...**_

* * *

The day had arrived, to put my efforts to test.

To push through and perform better than the rest.

To participate in the exams or not— we were asked to choose.

So I had suggested you to drop the opportunity and refuse.

Not because I considered you weak and vulnerable,

but because the chances of you getting hurt was making me uncomfortable.

You still decided to stand by our side.

And I couldn't help myself from lifting your pride.

Unfortunately, fate had something else for us in store

as we were left alone to face that grass ninja's gore.

Before we could stir a muscle, she trapped us in her illusion,

making us witness our own demise— the most horrible sensation.

So I carried you in the manner I'll be holding you in a while.

Yes...out of all the options I picked you up the bridal style.

That idiot finally returned for our aid.

And instead of me, _he_ tried to stop the enemy's raid.

"Scaredy Cat!" I remember his taunt reaching my ears.

Yet even his mockery failed to eliminate the fears.

But when _you_ slapped me with your words"...atleast he's not a coward!"

They reverted me back to my old self and I charged forward,

managing to suppress the actions of that monster.

But in the end, he still turned out to be the victor.

He placed a curse mark on my neck to make me suffer.

Thankfully you eased me, acting as a buffer.

I took your hand and squeezed it hard.

And only in your presence I let down my guard.

Somehow the pain started to dissipate.

So I moved closer to insinuate.

That emotion bubbled again in my chest.

And I snuggled even more on my heart's request,

thus passing out in your arms, feeling no restrain.

Because in that very moment you took my pain...

* * *

 **Note:- Hi guys, this is the second verse for Confessions of an Avenger. Thats right! Its the Chunnin Exams.  
Please leave a review if you enjoyed reading and share with your friends...:D**

 **~Manika**


	3. Verse: 3

**Posted on: 08/02/17**

 **A/N: Since I had the time, I decided to post another one of my verse :D**  
 **Here's the 3rd verse of CoA-**

* * *

 **Confessions of an Avenger**

* * *

 **3: The bond that you created...**

* * *

Brother's betrayal, parent's death, clan's end.

How my past was breaking me— I couldnot pretend.

That nightmare dragged me further inside

to the haunting place I used to reside.

I came face-to-face with my younger form

and I knew he was about to bring a storm.

He lashed out at me with a string of complains,

making me reminisce all those blood stains.

I regained consciousness in a new state.

And my aura was something none could penetrate.

Rage filled my mind when I saw your mutilated condition.

Protecting your fragile form became my sole ambition.

I have experienced the loss of loved-ones before.

I won't allow this to happen once more.

So I permitted the darkness to engulf my soul

And let the curse seal take control.

"Who did this to you?" I asked menacingly.

The enemy was foolish enough to respond confidently.

My eyes averted in the direction of his smug grin

and I felt a killing urge from within.

There were no regrets but pure contentment.

Because severing his arms was his punishment.

Next, I marched towards the only left target,

planning a torture he will never forget.

His desperate cries of apology were music to my ears.

But not for you; you ran towards me in tears.

Why? Why exactly were you scared?

Didn't you see? They harmed you...they couldnot be spared!

You still pleaded, hugging me so very tight.

Our eyes met, willing me to desist my incite.

Surprisingly, the curse marks receded.

They were nothing, compared to the bond that you created.

* * *

 **Note:- So this is the third verse. Yep! The best part of the Chunnin Exams. Sasuke wakes up to find that his girl is being mistreated by the sound nins and teaches them a lesson. And then he goes on a rampage but thanks to Sakura who gathers some courage and stops him.**

 **Hope you enjoyed. :3**

 **Leave a review and share with friends...:)**

 **Until Next Time ;)**

 **~Manika**


	4. Verse: 4

**Posted on: 23/03/17**

 **A/N: Quick updates to my SasuSaku verses. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Confessions of an Avenger**

* * *

 **4: The memory of you shielding me...**

* * *

For my own match I had arrived late.

Inspite of that people were ready to debate.

The Uchiha Prodigy or the intriguing boy from sand.

Who will win and prove himself grand?

None of them were there for genuine support.

But I knew, eventually you'll be waiting for me to report.

To bother me with your worries about those painful curse-marks

and to express how much you missed me with your heart-warming remarks.

Even I admit that in the midst of that harsh training course,

I yearned for that annoying presence of yours.

But looks like our meeting will have to be adjourned.

Because of the enemy's invasion concerned.

So I followed three of them into the woods.

And tried stopping them since I could.

Problem began when my opponent turned half into a beast.

"You are my prey!" he declared, preparing for a feast.

For I had no other choice I went for the third shot,

making the curse-seal trigger right on the spot.

Unable to endure the pain, I faltered.

The enemy attacked, knowing my condition could not be altered.

I wondered if it would be the end of my miserable life.

Because that curse-seal did not allow me any strife.

Fortunately, at the last second, you and that idiot stepped in.

But you left me shocked as you were not ready to give in.

You stood up, determined to save me.

Had your feelings grown that deep for **me**?

" **Sakura** …you have to save her **no matter what** …"

I requested that idiot without a second thought.

And all throughout the fight, I couldn't get you out of my brain

because I didn't want to lose a precious person again.

So once more, in the bridal style, I caught you when you fell

as the memory of you shielding me, made my heart swell…

* * *

 **A/N: This one's about the final rounds of chunin exams when Gaara leaves the fight and Sasuke follows him. Remember how Naruto goes to save the day ans Sasuke says he doesn't want to lose another precious person?**

 **I hope you all enjoyed.**

 **Follow|Review|Share**

 **~Manika**


	5. Verse: 5

**Posted on: 24/03/17**

* * *

 **Confessions of an Avenger**

* * *

 **5: The touch of you...**

* * *

Five years of sleepless nights.

Five years of haunting sights.

Five years of withered living.

Five years of strenuous training.

Five years of focusing on my goal.

Five years of hatred residing in my soul.

Five years of all emotions hidden.

Five years of friendship and love forbidden.

Weren't my sacrifices sufficient?

What was the secret ingredient?

How long will my duty keep me bound?

How long will I have to conceal my sentiments new found?

I didn't want my feelings to remain a deception.

I needed someone to reach me through perception.

I wanted my revenge to reach a conclusion.

And all this stress had left an excruciating concussion.

My confidence flared with my new skills

on meeting the man I vowed to kill.

With determination I faced him.

Launching attacks up to the brim.

Yet he did not even budge.

And I wondered what was missing in my grudge.

Then with an astounding ease he did state:

"You do not have enough hate."

After that, everything went black.

Dreadful happenings hit me like a flashback.

Thought there was no escape to these nightmares distressing.

But you saved me from the shadows like a blessing.

I awoke in a new light.

And you snatched away the fright.

Your embrace comforted, your presence set me free.

So I relaxed in the savoury touch of you against me…

* * *

 **A/N: So a quick update! I love this SS moment where Sasuke is unable to defeat his brother and gets trapped in the Tsukiyomi. And then he wakes up to get a lovely hug from my queen Sakura. Beautiful moment. He doesn't even pull back, like he's kinda feeling relaxed in her arms.**

 **By the way, if you guys have any questions regards my SasuSaku fics or updates or anything you want to ask, then just head over to my tumblr blog: manika-on-a-whim**

 **That said, hope you dear readers enjoyed reading this verse...:)**

 **|Follow|Review|Share|**

 **Until Next Time...**

 **~Manika**


	6. Verse: 6

**Posted on: 27/03/17**

* * *

 **Confessions of an Avenger**

* * *

 **6: The absence of you...**

* * *

Hatred—I required it more

as that meeting had left me sore.

How that idiot was cornered by my sibling.

How I charged at him without thinking.

How he terminated my attack was striking

and threw me off in one blinking.

That left me with a dent...

And I realized I was nowhere near excellent.

Jealousy— an emotion I had never experienced.

But that one incident...every passing minute I remembered.

How the sand monster had captured you.

How I should have been the one to protect you...

How that idiot turned-up to save you!

And you thanked him with a smile too?

Please pardon me for my weakness;

I wasn't strong enough my princess...

Serenity returned only when you were peeling apples for me.

But that idiot had to barge in to destroy my moment of glee.

So I challenged him for a dual at the rooftop

And we fought even when you yelled at us to stop.

We used our best shots to break the other's resolve

Yet you chose to intervene in our argument and solve.

One of my most terrible nightmares was becoming a reality.

My hand would've been your demise without the teacher's punctuality.

But that was not the end of it

as the **sound four** gave me a hard hit.

My thoughts were muddled-up and I lost precision.

But thanks to those **four,** they helped me take the decision.

I'll have to join hands with that **Snake**

and all the bonds— I'll have to break.

Only then will my goals come true.

So sadly...I'll have to accept the absence of you...

* * *

 **A/N: Hey evereyone! :D**

 **I guess you already know what's described here: the part where Sasuke faces Itachi and loses, the part where he tells Sakura that it was Naruto who actually saved her, the smile Sakura gives Naruto when she learns that ignoring Sasuke's fuming jealous stares, the part where Sakura peels apples for Sasuke, Naruto and Sasuke's clash of Rasengan and Chidori, the sound four's taunting and finally, sasuke's decision to leave...**

 **Hope you understand...:)**

 **|Follow|Review|Share|**

 **Until Next Time...**

 **~Manika**


	7. Verse: 7

**Posted on: 27/05/17**

* * *

 **Confessions of an Avenger**

* * *

 **7: A piece of me...**

* * *

Excepting the devil's call I decided to leave for my best.

But that encounter with your sorrowful expression became an excruciating test.

I scolded you for prowling around in the middle of the night,

when actually I wanted to keep you away from blight.

You admitted that you had a premonition about my leave.

Why is it only you that I fail to deceive?

So you just waited?

Why? Were you that agitated?

Thus, for your own good, I ordered you to go back to sleep,

which you did not follow and asked questions that cut me deep.

Why won't I say anything to you?

Because all my emotions will break free if I do.

Why do I always keep so quiet?

Because I thought our stares express more of an insight.

I know I never say a single word to you,

because just a few words can't convey all my feelings for you.

Yes, I didn't want you to help.

Even if it hurt like a stinging skelp.

And asked you to don't look after me.

When honestly, I didn't want you to worry about me.

And yes! The first time we met, I was mad at you.

Because I disliked that fangirlish behaviour in you.

But that doesn't mean that I hate you...

as hatred is something I can never have for you...

Ofcourse I lied that I don't remember our first meeting.

I can never forget that day; I was merely deceiting.

You said that even if they were painful, you enjoyed those missions.

Same happened with me and I developed new relations.

That idiotic blonde became an ideal brother.

That perverted tutor became a protective father.

And you my caring teammate, became a reckless lover.

Can any of you ever be replaced? No...Never...

You even knew how my past had left me shattered.

So you must understand how much my revenge mattered.

I knew my revenge wouldn't bring me any happiness.

That it would only drown me more into darkness.

But that it would hurt you too, is something I did not suspect.

It brought a halt in my steps and made me reflect.

I know its hard to believe but I can't follow the same path as yours.

And although it is breaking me, it is necessary. So I'll have to endure.

It is something I made up my mind a long time ago.

And because of it everything else I'll have to forego.

Do I really want to go back to being alone?

No. But it's the only way for my skills to hone.

I remember telling you how painful it is.

But it is the price I'll have to pay for my crisis.

"...if you were to leave...I would be just as alone as you..."

I understand...but from here on we'll have to start anew.

"I...I love you with all my heart!..."

You do? Why? When all I've done till now is push you apart.

You even said there would be no regrets, with you if I stay.

That there would be something fun every single day.

And promised to help with my revenge in some way.

But since it is my burden, you have no say.

"I'll do anything for you..."

Bless me for my victory, will you?

"...and if you can't stay, then take me with you..."

Sorry, this is something only I am supposed to do.

You questioned, cried, requested and even confessed.

You did all this in a few minutes and you've left me messed.

So even if the thought of denying you is making me depressed,

To accomplish my duty, all my emotions— I repressed.

And smirked at you, repeating my saying:

"You really are annoying."

I made my way towards the gate,

because my leave was a part of fate.

You spoke again, only this time you threatened to scream.

I flashed behind you to put an end to our sentimental stream.

"Sakura, thank you." I spoke before making you black-out.

And caught your frail form in my arms as you passed-out.

In comparison to your affection, my word of gratitude was nothing.

But from my perception, in those two words I mentioned everything:

'Thank you for admiring me.

Thank you for always having faith in me.

Thank you for protecting me.

Thank you for caring about me.

Thank you for selflessly loving me.

Thank you for being here tonight for me.'

Placing your limp body in the night's hue.

I departed to rendezvous with that snake's crew.

And so, like two lovers were separated.

A tragic turn in our tale by which our feelings will be elevated.

Elevated...because now you are a piece of me...

The only piece that could ever complete me...

* * *

 **A/N: You must have realised by now that this verse is about the time when Sasuke is leaving the village. I tried to put together everything that must be going through a pre-teen's mind after making such a big decision.**

 **Hope you guys liked it...:3**

 **Leave a review!**

 **Until Next Time...**

 **~Manika**


	8. Verse: 8

**Posted on: 28/05/17**

* * *

 **A/N: I dedicate this chapter to my latest reviewer Poodie for reviewing each chapter so honestly. I'm really glad to have you..:3**

 **Hope you'll enjoy this one too!**

* * *

 **Confessions of an Avenger**

* * *

 **8: Be with you...**

* * *

Years had passed when we saw each-other again.

I called you out for your attention I had to gain.

You finally turned away from that pathetic excuse of my substitution.

Onyx clashed with emerald, giving me the desired satisfaction.

"...Sasu...ke..kun..." you took my name in a voice sincere.

And you were awe-struck; that much was clear.

Between the two of us, no more words were exchanged.

Mesmerized by the encounter, we just stared.

That idiot was the one who broke our moment.

And I realised you both had come to make me relent.

Why don't you guys understand?!

I just can't fulfil your demand!

I left the village for a reason.

Why can't you all accept my decision?

I have to kill my brother!

I...I need to kill my brother.

Only then will I be worthy enough to return your feelings.

Currently, all that is necessary for me is concealing.

So, with a heavy heart, I raised my blade against you.

Not to cause any harm but to incapacitate you.

Though it might look like I tried to kill you,

it is actually the best way to protect you.

Thus, to keep you from getting involved, I stopped...

And because of my retreat, your expression dropped.

I took my leave as my duty is an important concern.

So please...just wait until I return.

I swear on the Pride of an Uchiha, I'll make my goal come true.

And then, I'll have all the time to be with you...

* * *

 **A/N: A verse about the shippuden moment when they saw each-other at Orochimaru's hideout after the three year gap.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed reading this..:3**

 **Leave a review about what you think.**

 **Until Next Time...**

 **~Manika**


	9. Verse: 9

**Posted: 18/02/18**

 **A/N: At first I didn't want to write about this moment because most of us SasuSaku_Shippers hated this. But then it is a really important moment. So here we go...**

* * *

 **Confessions of an Avenger**

* * *

 _ **Your innocent skin**_

* * *

Darkness crawled its way up into my soul.

And you are one of those who paid its toll.

Never had I expected this long awaited meeting

to turn into a nightmare way too excruciating.

"Sasuke-kun!" I heard that mellifluous voice of yours.

And your name rolled off my tongue as if it was a cure.

"I am abandoning the leaf village and coming with you."

No you are not. I won't let you.

"I've always regretted not going with you…"

Huh…you really do love me, don't you?...

Only that you can't…you can't give me anymore of this…

this replacement of my solitude with your gift of bliss…

Don't offer me that look of understanding

when you don't really know a thing!

My brother sacrificed everything for that village.

My raging hatred gave me a proper vantage.

My clan became the victim, this whole village the convict!

You along with the others are guilty. I don't need to predict!

The actual culprit's sane living caused me distress.

To get rid of it, I became heartless.

Thoughts of revenge clouded my perception.

Right and wrong no longer had any distinction.

My eyes looked into the dark, no light.

Like a lone wolf, howling in the night.

A trigger was pushed inside my head.

On the wrong path, it urged me to tread.

Mislead by a web of convincing lies,

I did something that violated our ties.

It wasn't me but the conspiracy of the wicked fate.

It's influence was so intense I couldnot contemplate

and I ended-up committing an unforgivable sin

by laying my hands on your innocent skin…

* * *

 **Note:- So Sasuke didn't want to kill Sakura but Itachi's death, all the truth and the village elders had fucked-up his mind really bad..so bad that even he didn't know what he was doing and he committed the sin of laying a hand on his precious queen, the only speck of light in his dark life.**

 **Well, that's it for this verse.**

 **Please Review and Share**

 **Until Next Time...**

 **~Manika**


End file.
